(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to writing instruments, and more particularly to writing instruments that have a cap and a body, such as a pen or a marker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art inventions include a writing instrument having a structure to attach the cap in a manner that prevents loss of the cap. Examples of such inventions are shown in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,971 issued Jan. 7, 1997 to Melnick on a xe2x80x9cMarking Pen and Capxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,188 issued Jan. 13, 1998 to Conforti et al. on a xe2x80x9cCap Retainer and Assemblyxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,662 issued Sep. 3, 1991 to Henry on a xe2x80x9cCombined Writing Instrument and Adjustable Cap Thereforxe2x80x9d, and; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,287 issued Feb. 15, 1994 to Johnson on a xe2x80x9cCombined Pen, Chain and Wall-Mountable Bracket Thereforxe2x80x9d.
Other prior art inventions include a wall-mounted writing surface having a removable writing instrument, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,949 issued Apr. 21, 1992 to Blair on a xe2x80x9cMedicine and Record Holderxe2x80x9d. Still other prior art inventions include a board having multiple attached writing instruments and a medium for writing or coloring, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,342 issued Nov. 1, 1994 to Pardner on a xe2x80x9cColoring Board with Attached Crayonsxe2x80x9d.
The prior art cap attachment structures still permit the pen to be lost. No prior art apparatus is designed to retain a movably mounted, capped writing instrument to a writing surface to prevent this loss. In addition, no prior art structure is designed for a child to wear it around his or her neck or to hang it on a hook.
The invention is an apparatus including a body and cap of a writing instrument. The apparatus also includes a lanyard that has a first end attached to the cap of the writing instrument, a second end attached to the body of the writing instrument, and an intermediate region extending between the ends. The intermediate region extends through an aperture of a panel, so that the writing instrument cannot be removed from the panel.
The apparatus is especially advantageous when used as a tool for reminding or teaching daily routines to children and other individuals in need of organization, such as when the panel has a writing surface displaying indicia representing routines or reminders. The lanyard connects together the writing instrument""s body and cap and retains them with the panel. The lanyard can be looped around a person""s neck or hung on a hook.